1. Field of the Disclosed and Claimed Inventive Concepts
The presently disclosed and/or claimed inventive process(es), procedure(s), method(s), product(s), result(s), and/or concept(s) (collectively hereinafter referred to as the “presently disclosed and/or claimed inventive concept(s)”) relates generally to a method of strengthening hair fibers using a hair composition comprising an amide and/or an alkyl ammonium carboxylate salt. A method of protecting dyed hair color from fading or wash-out using the hair composition is also included.
2. Background and Applicable Aspects of the Presently Disclosed and Claimed Inventive Concept(s)
Hair can suffer damage from a number of sources. The hair fiber can be damaged by environmental influences such as exposure to UV and chlorine; chemical influences such as dyeing, bleaching, perming, and over-frequent washing with harsh surfactant based cleansing shampoo compositions; and mechanical influences such as prolonged use of heated styling appliances. Consequently, the hair dries and becomes brittle, split ends are formed or the hair may break and lose its strength, while hair constituent proteins are eluted by treatments with shampoos, perm chemicals, hair dyes or the like and thus the proteins gradually disappear. Thus, with the elution of the proteins, the hair becomes thinner and the likelihood of damage increases. The hair, once damaged, is unable to restore itself to its original state. Therefore, it is necessary to protect the hair from damage, and in case of damage, to repair the damaged hair, in order to keep the hair beautiful and healthy.
It is well-known that the hair protein contains a lot of different chemical groups such as anionic, cationic groups consisting of sulfate, amino groups, hydrogen-bonding groups and etc. These groups provide many opportunities to repair, to strengthen and to improve/beautify the (damaged) hair. Based on these principles, many hair care products have been developed.
The coloring of hair has become increasingly popular in recent years. However, fading of artificial hair color has become a common problem and a frequent complaint by consumers. Fading can occur during the shampoo washing treatment as color wash-out, or can be initiated by environmental circumstances, such as by exposure to UV radiation. The washing process is the most significant factor in the removal of hair color, while UV exposure has a significant impact only after 90 hours of intense irradiation. Furthermore, the surfactants present in shampoo formulations provide a wetting function which brings moisture into the hair shaft, thus facilitating the removal of the dye molecules to exit during the water rinsing process. Maintaining hair color and minimizing hair color fading is highly desirable in the hair care market.
There still remains a need for topical hair treatment compositions which can strengthen hair, repair damaged hair and protect the dyed hair color.
Surprisingly, it has been found that a hair composition comprising an amide and/or an alkyl ammonium carboxylate salt can be used to strengthen the hair and repair the damaged hair. The hair composition can also be used to protect dyed hair color from fading or wash-out.